Foster
by Geta-Boshi
Summary: After moving from various foster homes since he was a child for the time being while he waited, waiting for someone to come but he was soon forgotten. What happens when that someone comes back? Will Sasuke choose him or Naruto?


What's up peoples?! Hah, this is my second SasuNaru ff, that spawned out of crack. But... don't worry, once I get into the idea it'll be serious. Lolz... and yes, the decision of Sasu and Naru's fate is in your hands. Muh hahahahahahahaa! God. I'm so wrong in the absolute wrong ways, that did not make sense... anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series... If I did, well that shit would be right! Gangsta ninja's everywhere! Hahahaha.

* * *

"We're having a new kid moving in with us." Iruka stated, glancing at Naruto to see what his reaction was going to be. All the blonde did was blink before he asked,

"How old is the kid?" He asked as he propped his feet on the new coffee table only to have Iruka jerk it down. Iruka didn't want his furniture to lose it's new look so soon, and besides he was still paying for the thing.

"He is about--"

That's when their doorbell rang, which made Iruka smile for some unknown reason. Naruto glanced at Iruka and that smile, that's when he began wondering who was at the door until a loud grumble from his stomach stopped the wondering. This was a very obvious sign that the little kitsune was hungry because, well, in Iruka's house on every 2nd Sunday, it was... massive clean up day... Let's just say that Iruka had a creepy germophobe persona that could match Danny Tanners (Full House anyway.) Usually, Naruto would protest to these clean-ups and lock himself in the room the whole day so he wouldn't have to hear Iruka's constant naggging, but today was different.

He actually felt like cleaning up his room...

Anyways, Naruto got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen while his foster parent went to answer their apartment door. As his stomach growled once more, Naruto automatically went to his 'stash' of Instant Ramen Cups. His eye twitched when the cabinet revealled a empty space that his ramen stash was. He cursed under his breath at the fact that Iruka found them before he could eat at least one cup. He was seriously regretting making that bet with Iruka...

2 Weeks without Ramen...

Naruto grumbled another incoherant thing under his breath when he heard his guardian greet someone in the apartment by the name of 'Sasuke'. For some reason, that sounded like a cool name to Naruto as closed the cabinet that was supposed to contain the cups. He sighed, it seemed like he would have to settle for a sandwhich.

"Naruto! Could you come here please? I would like you to meet someone." Iruka called from the living room. Naruto groaned a bit at this request. He didn't want to meet one of Iruka's weird friends', having Kakashi over at the apartment after school hours was already strange enough. All he wanted was food! Ramen to be exact.

Naruto walked inside of the room to see not one of Iruka's weird friends, but someone of his age. That's when it dawned on Naruto, this was the one that Iruka was talking about earlier. His cerulean eyes landed on the raven haired boy, who stared back at Naruto with emotionless obsidain eyes. Naruot had to admit, he was a looker but he was already with someone. Well, it wasn't like he automatically liked him, for all he knew he could be a total prick.

"Nice to meet ya, Sasuke. My name is---"

The fox could feel his stomach growl more. It grumbled loud enough that even Iruka and Sasuke heard it.

That's when the awkward silence occurred. ...

(Insert Random Noise here).

And that's when Iruka decided to break the silence.

"Eh. How about I show you to your room, Sasuke." Iruka stated as he took the boys' duffle bags then began to strut down the hallway. Sasuke waited a bit before he followed Iruka down the short hallways, giving Naruto one last look before he followed the older man.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. The kitsune didn't even catch the last look that the raven gave him recently. But for some reason, Naruto had a feeling that the new guy would make quite the stir in his life, or he might just becoming more paranoid...

Sasuke walked inside of the small room with Iruka. He gave the brunette another emotionless look as he explained to him that he would be enrolling him into school tomorrow and that he hoped that Sasuke could adjust here peacefully. After that, Iruka walked out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

With a sight, the raven sat on his bed quickly, then laid back on it. He let out a moan at how the bed was comfortable as he adjusted himself slowly. That's when he took out a picture from his pocket then glanced at it. His legs began to gyrate when he looked at it, all he could do was frown. The pitcure was of him and his brother, eight years ago before everything went down:  
The Robberies.  
The Kidnappings.  
The Murders.

All of those things caused the two to split up between different foster homes.

Sasuke could remember his brother telling him that one day he would come back for him. Save him from these kind of homes, but for some reason Iruka's seemed different. It seemed, comfortable. Well, the thought of his brother coming back for him made him grunt is disbelief. He knew that his brother was old enough to come back and get him. He only concluded one thing, he forgot about him. Sometime ago, Sasuke came to that realization and didn't care anymore if he just popped up on the doorstep demanding him. He was nothing to him now.

The raven placed the picture back into his pocket then yawned.

The Uchiha man was now bored and he needed something to occupy his time while he was here.

Knock Knock

"Sasuke! Wanna go to the Skating Rink?"

That's when it hit Sasuke. He knew exactly was going to occupy his time. The Uchiha couldn't help but grin.  
Yup, this was going to be sweet.


End file.
